


Maybe, Just Maybe

by Reirachan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, dancing dorks, supposed to be christmas-y, they are real dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reirachan/pseuds/Reirachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the end of Kise's last year with Kasamatsu; knowing that they will no longer be teammates, Kise just wants things to stay the same between them.<br/>Maybe, just maybe, he can actually get that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe, Just Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a christmas gif to rincentric (her name here is something like omgiamwritingfanfiction)  
> I hope you like it

Christmas comes with a bitter taste this year. Santa Claus all over the city, big shining trees, every little street illuminated by bright, colorful lights. Kise has always liked this time of the year, but now each of those beautiful details comes with a reminder. It hits him as a punch in the face: the year has drawn to its end. He was trying to avoid this thought, but now there was no way to run away anymore: the year is ending. The last year of Kasamatsu studying in Kaijo high school is ending. The last year he would have with Senpai as his captain is over. 

And there’s nothing he can do about it, except getting used to no longer having him always by Kise’s side, helping him, scolding him and, at the same time, being his pillar. He could do nothing but respect the new captain and get used to this team that was no longer his team, no longer the team that he loved so much.  
The snow that hits his face is cold, and it hurts while it burns his hot face, melts and drips over, just like a tear. Yet, he couldn’t care less. He is standing outside, looking at the cars with little kids who are looking admiringly at the lights of the street. _Probably the same way I look at Kasamatsu when he is shooting after practice_ , he thinks and nods, giggling at himself, _I’m so stupid_. 

The giggle stops suddenly and he looks at the sky. He could have gone into a spiral of pitying himself, but instead he heard his cellphone ring, and fortunately decided to see what was it. The next thing he does is to grin, get ready and get out of the house without so much as a proper goodbye and merry Christmas. It only takes 5 minutes, and he is running towards his destiny.

_From: Moriyama Yoshitaka_  
To: Kise Ryouta  
Hey. We’re having a little party with the team to congratulate Nakamura for being chosen as the next captain. Also, is kind of a goodbye to the seniors and a way to get rid of all this family stuff and pick up some girls. Wanna come over? 

Xxx

He arrives, and it seems that the smile is stuck in his face. He doesn’t pay enough attention to the other seniors as he greets them. He asks Moriyama where Kasamatsu is and the older man giggles, saying that of course he would do it anyways, but Kasamatsu was the one who asked him to call Kise.

Now, Moriyama _would_ have Kise’s attention if that wasn’t the exact moment Kasamatsu had come in, waving shyly and not looking straight at Ryota’s face, but at his own feet instead. He has a scarf on and his cheeks are dyed pink because of the cold, his coat looks a little too big for his body and it’s so absolutely _adorable_ that for a moment he forgets to say hi.

He feels Moriyama tapping his back, and giggling, and he also feels a flush coming up to his cheeks. But Kise has always been good at handling this kind of situation, so he smiles happily as he waves back and says “Kasamatsu-senpaaai!”

The older man rolls his eyes and tells him to stop screaming, after all they’re in a bar and there are other people around, and he didn’t even want to come here in the first place, because he doesn’t like parties and he should be studying to get into the university, and he just came because they said it was going to be a party for the seniors, so at least they could not make him embarrassed for once and not make a fucking mess.

Kise ignores each and every single word of his, because he is too busy _laughing_ , because that’s too nostalgic and he is so happy that Senpai is there, right beside him, and not anywhere else, and that he would rather spend some time with his old teammates than studying for the university, and maybe, just maybe, this means that he is not ready to get rid of them either, and they can keep in touch, and things won’t change this much.

And then they are sitting and laughing as Moriyama fails at every attempt to talk to a girl, and Hayakawa screams and everyone makes a mess, and everything seems right at his place. Maybe it’s because he’s not the captain anymore, and so he doesn’t feel responsible for them, but truth is, Kasamatsu is letting himself be, laughing openly, drinking (but not much), and even encouraging Moriyama to try with this next girl just so he can laugh at it. And maybe that’s really just because Kasamatsu doesn’t have the need to take care of them anymore, but deep down, Kise wants to believe that’s actually because Kasamatsu is really happy to be with them, that maybe he doesn’t want to lose contact with Kaijou because he also loves this team, the team as it is now, with the third-years and Kise.

And maybe, just maybe, Kise is really right.

Then, Moriyama decides that talking to girls is definitely not his thing, but maybe if he _dances_ with them, he won’t really have to say anything and they will just fall for his undeniable charm. Hayakawa agrees and gets too excited over it, and quickly the whole team is going to dance, completely ignoring Kasamatsu’s cries that he “doesn’t know how to dance” as Kise grabs his wrist and takes him with them.

All the boys are trying their luck with the girls, but Kise isn’t really interested in them; he never is. He is left alone with Kasamatsu, who is looking at his feet, trying to hide his frustration as he mutters, “I really don’t know how to dance… And I’m not really interested in picking up any girls,” and it’s so cute that Kise can’t help but say, “I’m not interested in the girls either. I just wanted to have a good time with you,” he grins, “I mean, uh, you guys from the team and all,” he says quickly, but goes back to the original subject just as quickly, avoiding the embarrassing moment, “but anyways senpai, dancing is fun! You don’t have to pick any girls to do that. We can just go and dance!”

Kasamatsu just stares at him for some good moments, putting scowls on and off his face, sometimes opening his mouth, but nothing comes out, like he’s trying really hard to think of something Kasamatsu-ish to answer, but can’t really think of one, so he just sighs as he gives up and says, “I don’t know how to dance”

Kise’s expression shows outrage, “There’s no such thing as a right way to dance!” he says, “And even if there was, we’re not going to perform at a stage or anything. You were enjoying yourself back there; just do the same here and stop caring so much about what everyone thinks!” his hands are on his hips and he is still looking at Kasamatsu, outraged. 

His eyes widen as the older man’s answer comes with a giggle. 

“You look like a mother scolding her little kid, did you know that?”

he laughs nervously and scratches his neck, “hahaha… But that’s because senpai is annoying! You are always so worried, I don’t understand!”

Kasamatsu’s smile disappears, “well, sorry if I’m annoying”

“Come on, senpai, I’ll show you it’s fun,” he says as he grabs his wrist and pulls him closer, holding his hips and smiling.

“K-Kise!” the older man screams, looking flustered, and is that a _blush_ , and that was supposed to be the moment when he would kick him, or get flustered and not look at his face, or be embarrassed and unable to really enjoy the moment because of that, but instead, something magical happens.

All Kasamatsu does is to laugh and say, “you’re an idiot,” as he _lets_ Kise dance with him. And Kasamatsu doesn’t even know why he’s doing that when he was obviously not supposed to, but that’s Kise’s magic. He can suddenly make Kasamatsu forget about the others and stop worrying. And it’s supposed to be scary, but it’s not, it’s only natural.

“Senpai is mean,” he says quietly, a tiny smile decorating his features, “it can’t be that bad to dance a little.”

“Yeah.”

It starts as an actual dance, but soon enough they are just acting like two complete idiots, ignoring the song and pretending they’re dancing, ballet, tango, waltz and anything, just for fun. Everyone is looking at them, but they don’t mind, because everything is laughter and eyes closed and them pretending that they actually know any of those dances, or that they are actually related to the song, and it’s Kasamatsu’s slight blush and bright smile, and it’s Kise’s shouts of encouragement and “may I have the honor of this dance,” and he bows and Kasamatsu laughs. And everything is how much of an idiot Kise is, and how he was right about it being fun anyways, and everyone stepping back in shock, letting their way. And everything is _not_ related to how everyone is laughing at them in disbelief. Everything is about how bright Kasamatsu’s smile is when he lets it take over his face, and how his teeth are perfectly white, and how the sound of his laughter is the only song Kise is actually dancing for, because that’s the sound he wants to hear with every step, and how his eyes are closed and his lips are curved, and there is no scowl and Kise realizes that this is also a part of Kasamatsu, a part that is usually not there to be seen, because it’s hidden behind the serious expression that Kise had learnt to admire; and even if it’s the exact opposite of the Kasamatsu that taught him what teamwork was and changed his life, it was a real part of him, and Kise loved that. It was about how his lips were bright red and there was sweat in his forehead, and he didn’t even seen to notice.

Everything was Kasamatsu. His face, that slowly turned into his smile, that slowly turned into his mouth, that slowly turned into his lips, and then he is pushing the other man’s face and holding his chin, and their lips touch and everything is just _that_.

Until everything turns into _holy shit, what have I DONE?_

But Kasamatsu’s arms are around his neck, and he is tiptoeing and putting all his strength to draw himself closer even though Ryota is so incredibly _taller_ than him. And they both close their eyes.

And then Moriyama starts screaming, and they realize they had forgotten there were other people there for too long, but it doesn’t matter because the whole team is screaming as if Kise had scored a point in the last 5 seconds of the game. They both blush, because they have the sudden realization that _everyone_ knew that they liked each other, and even the other people on the dance floor are laughing, and Kasamatsu is blushing so hard he has to hide his face in his hands as he mutters “I’ll fucking kill you,” but all Kise does is to put his arms around senpai’s shoulders and smile.

Because for a moment, he had felt that things wouldn’t change that much, and Kasamatsu was not going away, after all.

And he was not letting that magic go.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated. Even if you just leave a two-word comment, I will be happy u w u


End file.
